Arcanus Flos
by Jetty
Summary: The cast returns to their fifth year full of new characters and the past.


Title: Arcanus Flos  
Author: Jetty  
Rating: no idea  
  
AN: Hey you guys, this is going to be a really great story (I hope) It has spoilers for all four books so you'd better read them first. Uhmm... Carry on.  
  
*!*  
Chapter One: Fifteenth Birthday  
  
  
Harry rolled over and blinked drearily at his alarm clock. Two 'o clock AM... What had he been dreaming about??? A soft voice floated through his head "Find Her." Somewhere in the recesses of his mind there surfaced an image of a dark figure walking slowly toward him. "Find Her." it muttered. Harry put on his glasses and crept to the window. He fidgeted with the lock and pushed on the glass, allowing a cool breeze to waft in. The night air smelt of cut grass and Petunias. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "Find her..." Harry was quickly becoming annoyed with the voice. It was oddly soft for such a high-pitched voice. It reminded him of someone, but he could not place it. Realising he was falling asleep on a very high window sill, Harry got up and turned to go back to his rickety old bed. Hedwig shifted peacefully on her perch, emitting a small chirping noise that Harry was sure must have been a snore. He had so far, heard nothing from his friends this summer and it was the end of July. The sound of rustling wings, not coming from his own owl caused him to give a slight start. He turned to see Pigwidgeon flittering through the window carrying a package at least three times his size. He quickly restrained the tiny bird and untied the parcel. It was fairly hefty and had a red and gold ribbon tied around it. Harry undid the wrapping to find three cards amidst variously shaped packages. He took up the first card and slit open the envelope. Pigwidgeon, still hovering about over Harry's shoulder, had awoken Hedwig. Harry walked over, card in hand and opened the cage, letting a very flustered Hedwig out, and a very thirsty Pig in. He sat back down on his bed and read the first card.  
  
*Dear Harry,  
Hello Dear, I hope your vacation is going quite smoothly. This is just a little note from us to wish you a Happy Birthday...*  
  
Harry chortled, he'd been so tired from the strinuous work of the day he had forgotten his birthday was today. He continued reading.  
  
*We sent you something small, the pink one... It's not much, but you know how it is with Arthur at the office twenty hours a day, and You-Know-Who running amock...*  
  
Harry actually had no idea what it was like, but he could imagine.  
  
*We're trying to work out with Dumbledore, when exactly you'll be allowed to come over here and stay a bit. He says VERY soon. Don't worry about your supplies, you can get them while you are here. Well, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!  
  
Much Love,  
The Weasleys*  
  
Harry stuck the card over on his nightstand and picked up the box in the pink wrapping. He opened it hastily to find a dozen cookies and a chocolate frog. He took a cookie and lay the rest aside, shoving the sweet in his mouth and picking up a second card. He could tell by the untidily scrawled HARRY on the front that it was from Ron.  
  
*Harry,  
Can't wait until you come over! I've got tons to tell you, and I want you to meet someone. Fred and George say 'Hi'. They've been making W.W.W. order forms for ages. They've probably got over 600. They made them all by hand. Stupid arses didn't realize they were using the invisoquill until form 101 and then they had to start over... And then they got to form 589 and realized they could've been using a copy quill (it makes as many copies of the paper as you want) They sent you an order form By the Way.  
  
You'll absolutely die when you see Ginny! Mum took her to get her hair and nails and all of that done the other day, and she looks amazing! I tell her but I don't think she believes me... Oh well. Brother/Sister trust and flattery issues.   
Have you heard from Snuffles??? How is he? Well, I've got to go, Happy Birthday! Hope you like the preasent!  
  
Ron*  
  
Harry picked up another cookie, one with pink frosting, and placed the note next to the other one on top of his bedside table. He picked up the largest parcel which read, quite largely, FROM RON. He unwrapped it and several things fell out. First was a small book called, "From Queerditch to Quidditch, a detailed history of the Broomstick and Bludger sport" Written and illustrated By Soleigh Wood. It's cover sported a moving picture of what Harry could only guess as Snidget-hunting. He flipped it over to read the summary but something else caught his eye. Just above the summary was a picture of a girl who couldn't have been much older than himself with long blonde locks, and strikingly gray eyes. She was wearing Forest green robes and small designer crescent moon glasses, the kind that could only be for reading. The caption of the picture suprisingly announced her as Soleigh Wood, author of the book. She was only 15.   
*So... She's so young though...* Harry thought goggling at the girl in the picture. Finally tearing his eyes away from the haunting girl, and completely forgeting the summary, he looked at the rest of the gifts. There was a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, and a poster of the Chudley Cannons. The last item was a small piece of paper with some drawing on it. Harry flipped it over and discovered it was an extremely life-like drawing of himself, Ron, and Hermione. The signature of the artist was an unreadable scribble but the sketch looked very proffessional. It must have cost loads.   
  
Harry looked back to the wrapping of the original package, and picked up the last card. It was in a Green envelope and sealed with a sticker. He flipped it open and read it.  
  
*Dear Harry,  
Hi! It's Ginny. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and send you a preasent for once. I wanted to say thanks for everything you've done for me over the years. If you ever need to talk to anyone besides Ron... Send me an owl, he says I give good advice :).*  
  
Harry smiled faintly, Ginny'd never written him before. Well except for that valentine. God he loathed Lockhart.  
  
*Well, I have to go help Mum tidy up the kitchen... We're having company. Hope to see you soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
Ginny*  
  
Harry placed the card with the others and picked up the last gift. It was small, the size of a toy car, but was fairly heavy. As he unwrapped it a name appeared, flashing on the black box:  
MARLHEIM'S FRIPPERY  
MAKING FINE JEWELERY SINCE 1850  
FRISSOW ALLEY  
FROM Ginny Weasley  
TO Harry Potter  
MARLHEIM'S FRIPPERY  
  
Harry opened the lid and took out the silk bag that lay inside. He pulled out a small silver pocket watch, polished to platinum's shine. The front depicted a large snake wrapped around a sword that was being driven into a book. He shuddered as he remembered what had happend in the Chamber of Secrets. He turned the watch over and looked at the back. It showed three flowers tied together with a ribbon in front of a weasel. He smiled, looking at the comical animal, it's bright eyes and bushy tail, did sort of remind him of the Weasleys. He opened the watch and read the inscription:  
  
For Harry with Love from Ginny  
amour peut conquérir tous  
  
Harry recognised the last sentence as French but seeing as he had never learnt it at "Brutus'" he could only pick out Amour as being love.   
"This had to cost tons..." Harry thought aloud. Stifling a yawn he looked to see what time it was on his new watch. He smiled. It was a clock like the one in the Weasley's kitchen. Only it had different names. Two of the Weasley's(Ron and Ginny) and one that confused Harry labeled 'So' were pointing at The Burrow, Harry's pointed at Muggles, Hermione's at Home, and Fred's and George's were at Trouble. The last one Harry saw made him grin. The hand that read Snuffles was pointing at 'Dumbledore's Office'. This would deffinitly be useful. The other places were Mortal Peril, Class, and Shopping. Harry closed the watch and put it back inside the bag. Finally, a yawn escaping him rather loudly, Harry went to bed. His Thank You letters would have to wait a few more hours. Just as he drifted off, the voice whispered again...  
"Find Her."  
  
***********************************************************  
Harry Sealed the last envelope of the letters and attached the bundle to Hedwig's leg. Harry gave her the last of the owl treats and set her off out the window. Moments later a large Falcon, a Tawny owl, and a Post owl flew in.   
"Busy day for mail..." Harry said to himself detaching the envelope from the Falcon, which immediatly skirted back out the window and off into the morning sun. Inside in a quickly written untidy scrawl was a letter.  
  
"Harry,  
Not much time to chat, off on Dumbledore's business, I'll give you your preasent later. Happy Birthday!  
  
-Hagrid"  
  
  
Harry smiled, he knew what Hagrid was doing and it was dangerous work. The first package was from Hermione.   
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Hey! Well, I hope your birthday is Happy this year! Have you heard from Snuffles lately? Well, I have alot of reading to do. Did I tell you I'm taking Magical healing this year? You know... Just in case. Happy Birthday!  
  
Love,  
Hermione"  
  
She had sent him a huge indexed book of Embarassing Wizarding Events of the Century with a Post-it attached declaring it to be for "Light reading". He set it down and picked up the last parcel. It was a wizarding chess set. The note was short as Hagrid's had been.   
  
"Harry,  
  
Busy doing a bit of undercover work. Had someone pick this up for you, hope you like it. My regards to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Take Care,  
Snuffles"  
  
Harry grinned and inspected the chess pieces. They were very nice, carved intricately out of Marble and Glass. Hermione would be happy, this had been one of his best birthdays ever.   
  
"BOY! WAKE UP!!! There are chores to be done!"   
"Damn it." Harry said quietly, "That man ruins everything."  
************************************************************************************************   
  
Weee. Now wasn't that sporferific??? no? sorry. :( PLEASE R/R!!! the next chapter depends upon it!!!  
  
xoxo  
  
Jetty 


End file.
